The present invention relates to a method of forming polymer beads useful as ion exchange beads and for drug delivery, food flavorings, and other applications.
At the present time it is difficult to form polymeric beads rapidly and to a desired size, particularly larger sizes; i.e., 750 micrometers, while avoiding agglomeration. Present procedures require continuous mixing during bead formation during which time the beads being formed come into contact and can agglomerate.
Moreover, such continuous mixing in order to avoid agglomeration further often changes the desired particle sizes of the beads that are being formed.